


Caught In The Middle

by LostSymbol



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AngryHarvey, Angst, CluelessMike, EventuallyMarvey, HarveyLovesMike, M/M, slowbuild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSymbol/pseuds/LostSymbol
Summary: What happens when Harvey love Mike but Mike is clueless and on top of that Mike is in a relationship with Harvey's biggest enemy.AU-Mike is a real lawyer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea that came into my mind when I was bored so I typed it down and posted it!

"Donna I need your help" mike said leaning over Donna's desk making her look up at him with eyes full of question.

"What can I do for you Mike?" Donna asked him.

"Can you find a way to get me off the case that Harvey has taken up against Travis Tanner?"Mike asked her making Donna look at him with suspicious eyes.

"And why do you need me to do that mike?"Donna asked him.

"Okay I know I cannot hide it from you , so I am gonna tell you but please don't tell Harvey about it Donna,You remember once I told you that I am gay and I have a very happy relationship with a guy,so the thing is that is a lawyer and I met him in New York last summer and his name is Travis Tanner" as soon as mike finished his sentence Donna's eyes went as wide as saucer's and she dropped the pen she was holding.

"Look I know Donna that it is to much to take in,but I seriously cannot work on this case when my boss who happens to be my friend is going against another lawyer who happens to be my boyfriend and considering the relationship between these two I don't wanna get caught in the middle of this please Donna help me please" Mike said folding her hands infront of her with a puppy expression on his face.

"And you want me to believe that you never told tanner that you are working for Harvey and he never mentioned Harvey to you?" Donna asked with her eye brows raised.

"No I never told him I work for Harvey,I just told him that I work in Pearson Hardman although he was initially reluctant but he never told me the reason and gave me a go ahead,I never knew he and Harvey hated each other,I just got to know when Harvey told me how much he hates Tanner and Tanner has the same feeling for Harvey"Mike ended with a sigh.

"Okay listen as you know that this case means alot to Harvey and he knows you are the best so he would want you on this case because he never wants to loose to tanner,but I will see what I can do okay"Donna said placing her hand on mike's and reassuring him, mike gave Donna a smile and left.

 

Donna knew what was going to come ahead,it was not only going to be about winning against Tanner for Harvey but it will also became about winning Mike from Tanner because Donna knew Harvey has fallen for Mike and now He won't let Mike go away.

 


End file.
